THE GIRL!
by grojbandlover54
Summary: I don't own nothing except Kinna!it is about a mermaid princess who has 30 brothers! who also gets to live life as a human and gets new friends,meets old friends,and has a new nemesis who wants the keys to her home in the ocean so she can rule it and she is dating her e-x boyfriend who thinks she is an angel but she really is a devil! this is my first story that i have ever written


The girl 3

One morning in the deep blue sea there lived Queen Carissa the queen mermaid and king triton the king merman! They had a wonderful family of 31 kids! 30 boys and 1 girl and her name was Kinna! Thirteen years later it was the day of her thirteenth birthday! She had gotten a pearl necklace that let her turn into anything she wished except for a mermaid since that was what she was born as one so she turned into a mermaid every time she touched water! So she left antlantica to head towards the shore but then all of a sudden a vampire swooped down and grabbed her by her tail but then she said "I am already part vampire so bite meall you want it won't change me" she then dropped her in a window that belonged to a young Ethan Morgan and in the room was his friends Benny, shara, Rory, and the girl who grabbed Kinna witch her name was Erica! But her eyes were stuck on Rory! Then Benny said "oh there are two love birds in the house!" and at that comment she punched him in the eye giving him a black eye! The next thing you know Ethan introduced them and then Rory said "Kinna will you be my girl friend" and then she said "yes! I WISH I was a human." and then he gave me a quick peck on the lips! A month later she was walking to the coffee shop on maple dr. and then she spotted Rory with Isabella and she had bullied Kinna ever since she and Rory started dating! Then he noticed her through the window with tears in her eyes and then ran outside and screamed "Kinna wait!"So she ran to Ethan's house and wrote a letter still crying that explains that they were threw and said she would be nowhere to be found and told Ethan to give this to Rory! The minute she left Rory came running in the door and then when he got to Ethan's room she was gone and then Ethan said "what did you

do this time?" then he replied "I cheated on her!" and he replied "after she told you her secret!" then he reached in his pocket and gave him the note and then read it and after he was done he had a sad look on his face he said "she probably went to mako island" then Ethan replied " if we are going to mako then call Benny , Erica ,and Sahara!" and then pulled out his I phone and texted the others! Four hours later the group was at mako and then saw her just sitting there moaning then she saw them and Explained that she was moving to peaceville witch was just 20 minutes from here so you can visit !so I am just now going to start heading to the market there ! So she walked to the peaceville market! When she was done shopping she was heading to the beach when she bumped into a small raven haired girl named Laney pen! They were talking about their bands when all of a sudden Kinna said that kinna's band had broken up! Then she realized she was not heading to the beach she then asked where they were going she then explained to her where they were going she then opened up Corey's garage then she realized that kon was staring at her then Trina came down and said "knock it off gramageband" then she realized how pretty Kinna was and whispered into minas ear "mina spray her with boiling water!" and then Kinna said "can you guys give me a beat I want to sing !" they all said "sure" in unison then she started to sing Good Girl by Carrie Underwood! When they were in the middle of the song mina had dumped a whole bucket of boiling water on her the next thing you know she screamed "kon and Laney get me to the bathroom a.s.a.p." the next thing you know she was in the bathroom trying to dry her tail off then laney creaked the door open and then slipped her skinny body through the door and then whispered " you're a mermaid!" then she had laney carry her to the rest of the band and then explained her whole life to them then Corey said " would you Join the band" then she said "yes" then said "wish I was a human" then she turned into a human! Then Laney said "that we are going to the beach to meet kinna's mom and friend tomorrow!" So the next morning they went to the beach and the next thing you know you were to look over to kin and nori (kinas friend) were kissing! Then kon said "that she looked beautiful in her leopard print tail" the next thing you know he asked her to be his girlfriend and she hesitated to answer but she said yes! I know I didn't say this before but Corey and Laney are dating! So then they were heading for Corey's house when all of a sudden her phone rang and she answered "hello who is this!" she asked the next thing you know she is jumping up and down then hung up! And then said that "hey guys my friends Ethan, Benny, shara, and, Erica! And maybe Rory are coming to visit me" the next thing you know kon stated "If he is coming I am going to hit him!" then they bumped into Isabella! Kinna growled and her eyes turned purple! Then Isabella flew up and so did she! The next thing you know Jessie a vampire came and choked her! Then he whispered "you will give me what I want!" then she screamed "no! Molly " the next thing you know a ghost girl popped up with a headless teddy bear and then she threw a closed pocket knife at Kinna but by the time she caught it Jessie's fangs were in her arm and then she had stabbed Jessie in the stomach so he would think about the pain so she could escape so then she wiggled out of his grasp throwing the knife at Isabella and it hit her in the chest and then Isabella threw it at Kinna and it hit her shoulder and she pulled it out and gave it too molly! Molly then disappeared in the mist the next thing you know she fell from 12 ft. in the air and right in the arms of kon! When you were to look at kon he was panicking then Laney said "core you go get rubbing alcohol and I will get bandages and kon watch Kinna in case she wakes up and last but not least kin go get some salt water to pour on her body so she can keep hydrated and get a blanket in case someone sees her as a mermaid!" so everyone but kon scattered there different ways! A few minutes later Kinna was waking up! Then the rest of the group was there so first they poured the salt water on her body chest down!

Then they put the rubbing alcohol on her bite and stab marks then wrapped bandages on her arm and shoulder! Then she was completely dry so she was human! Then she woke up all the way she realized what her friends did! Then on their way to Corey's house kon stated "let's have a sleepover with kinna's friends" then they all said "sure" in unison! Then they bumped into nick Mallory! Then Corey pulled out his phone and texted nick the text read: what do you think of Kinna! Nick replied: nick Mallory thinks she is a choice babe! Then they continued home from the beach then they ran into her friends! Then kon had walked up to Rory and punched him in the eye! Giving him a black eye! Then Kinna ran up to her friends and gave everyone a hug! Then she apologized for kon but he was still mad then she walked up to kon and gave a quick kiss on the lips and then she whispered in his ear "I am with you now remember!" then they explained that they were going to have a sleep over with them and the Newmans so when they got home the Newmans were already there so they started truth or dare! They explained the rules and said that kon will go first kin said "Corey truth or dare!" kon said "dare!" then kon said "read us your text to nick he read them the text kon and Kinna were mad but kinas eyes were purple! Then core asked Rory "truth or dare" he answered "truth!" he said "is it true that you cheated on Kinna!" he replied "yes" then after everyone had one truth and one dare! They watched Goosebumps in the middle of the movie Kinna rubbed her arm and then she ran in the bathroom with tears on her face! Then kon said "will you girls go find out what the matter is!" The girls said in unison "Fine we will do it!" so they all went to the bathroom! All the girls slipped in the door to find her with her makeup smeared all over her face! Then she explained that her arm hurt from the bite! Then they all agreed for them to get kon to come in there and cheer her up! So they left and konnie took kon to their huddle to tell him the plan so they explained it to him! Then he headed towards the bathroom and the girls walked towards the group of boys! So kon was in the bathroom! he leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips and whipped her makeup of and then said "come out" then he opened the door! When he was done opening the door he kissed her again and took her hand and walked her out of the bathroom and towards the rest of the group! She sat next to him and Laney! They then finished the movie and Kinna fell asleep with her head on kons shoulder! The next morning she woke up on kons shoulder everyone was awake when she woke up! Then her phone rang she answered "hello who is this!" then her smile faded! She then explained that Jessie had killed her brothers! Then bawled her eyes out! She then went to the bathroom and wipes her mascara off her tear stained face and fixed her make up! (Down stairs) they were all talking about ways to cheer her up then they heard her say "kon I need you here now!" so kon ran to the bathroom and she said "It is time to tell the Newman's my secret!" he then replied "I will pick you up wedding style!" so he picked her up and said "we are coming out!"So then he sat her down and explained her life a second time then they swore they wouldn't tell! Then her smile faded and her eyes turned purple! Then screamed "everyone backup!" There standing right in front of her a floating is Jessie! The next thing you know Jessie is on the ground and walked up to her and choked her but then secretly cut her nose so she then held her nose then Jessie bit her neck then left! Then Kinna ran to Trina's room then Trina taught her how to hide the cut on her nose! Then Kinna ran back to the garage at the same time she thought about how Isabella could use this against her! Then she met kon's gaze! He looked worried and scarred! Then she said I will be right back then walked outside then kon came out and she explained she had came outside to put bandages on her neck! Then kon said "can we play a prank on them!" then replied "sure" so then he explained that when he carried her passed out he would tell them that she just fainted in his arms then she wakes up slowly after he says that! So he scooped her up with the bandages hugging her neck where the bite was! Then she let out a fake scream then kon ran in with her squeezing the back of his neck! Then explained that she fainted in his arms then she woke up to see the look on everyone's faces then she said kon put me down! Then Isabella came in screaming there you are cupcake! Kon was about to say when was Kinna your cupcake she is mine! Then he stood there in shock at what he saw! Then he screamed you cheated on Kinna for her! She is so mean to her! Then Rory replied she is never mean to Kinna! He saw her eyes beaming purple! Then Rory and his friends left! Well not everyone except Isabella! Then on her way out she yanked kinna's nose bandage off and said aw poor kon your girlfriend keeps secrets from you and because of me she will not even keep her secret for a day! Then left the room! Kon looked at Kinna and realized the big deep gash bleeding on her nose! He said do you know I still love you even if you do have a gash on your nose! Then a sudden aw came from the background! She then said really! She then went up stairs to tell Trina something! (Down stairs) everyone was talking about what just happened then they heard a loud THUMP! Then heard Trina scream kon come here now! Then kon came to Trina's room to find Kinna laying there unconscious with a gash on her leg with wood in it facing face down! Then he scooped her up and was care full not to make the wood make the cut deeper! Then he started his way towards the rest of the gang! But Corey thought Trina did it then she woke up and explained that she had slipped on her own shoe laces! Then she raised her hand to go on top of kon's hand then he looked at her then she kissed him! When they broke apart he ripped the wood out of her leg and kon looked at the gash in the middle of her calf then he grabbed the bandages off the couch and delicately wrapped her leg into a tight squeeze around the wound! Then she had kon help her up off the floor! When she was up she said you want me to make lemonade! So then she walked into the kitchen! Then the gang was talking when they heard a SHATTER! Then kon ran in and started screaming his head off at what he saw! He saw Kinna with a piece of glass in her nose and in 3 fingers. Then Laney, Corey, and kin ran in and gasped then Kinna explained what happened then ripped the glass out and cleaned the cuts then rapped them. Then Trina came running down screaming who just yelled it just interrupted nick Mallory asking me to be his girlfriend! Then a soft whimper from Kinna! Then Trina said what happened then she explained what happened! Then Kinna started to leave when kon said will you sing before you go then she hopped on stage and started singing safe and sound by Taylor swift! Then she went to the garage to leave kon walked up to her and kissed her goodbye! Then she left and ran to the beach when she got there she said see you tomorrow! Then dove into the water and swam to her home! Then stayed awake at night thinking about best day ever! Eventually she fell asleep blushing! The next morning she swam to shore got out of the water and said good morning peacville here I come then ran to Corey's garage and herd kon singing don't cha then everyone started cheering and then she said in a very cute voice I know who it is about! Also you were wonderful! Then everyone ran to her and screamed Kinna you are back then kon gave her a quick kiss! Then they broke apart and she started to hum crusing for a bruising! Then kon said what we are doing today! Then Corey said we are going to do a gig in city hall and guess who is singing! Then kin and kon pulled out buzzers and started guessing! After three guesses the girls started to guess! Then after they had three Corey said Kinna! I have the perfect song Kinna said and handed out the song sheets then Laney said wow these are awesome lyrics! Then Kinna said lets practice! Here we go then Corey shouted kon count us in then we heard 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3,4then she start**e**d singing **"Gunpowder & Lead**

County road 233, under my

feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me  
I've got two miles 'til, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead

It's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies  
He don't know what's waiting here this time

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead

His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and, gunpowder and lead

Gunpowder and lead

Hey!

The boys all cheered! So when is this gig? She asked he replied tonight! That is when I realized Isabella was **easdropping! Then** Trina came down and handed Kinna a garbage bag with a dress and shoes and beach sand Trina said for tonight if it fits then Kinna ran to the bathroom and came out in a blue dress about the color of her highlights in her blond hair with sand going around her waist and her shoes were red with sand going around the rim! The boys were silent until kon spoke up and said wow. Then we headed off to the city hall then Corey opened tonight our new band member is performing! Then the crowd went wild! Then Kinna stepped out and all the boys were like wow then kon walked up to her and kissed her cheek then she said this called gunpowder and led!

**"Gunpowder & Lead"**

County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me  
I've got two miles 'til, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're  
I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead

It's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies  
He don't know what's waiting here this time

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead

His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger  
headed straight for hell  
I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and, gunpowder and lead

Gunpowder and lead

Hey!

THEN THE CROWED WENT WILD BUT BEFORE SHE Closed THE GIG A SPRAY OF BOILING WATER CAME FROM ISABELLA Kinna WISSPERED HELP TO KON! Then she ran to their dressing room and fell backwards from the huge tail that had grown in place of her legs! Then she whispered I wish to be human then her legs came in so then she got up and ran to kon and closed the gig! Then she ran to the dressing room and everyone was confused! Then she came out with her jacket and their instrument cases and said lets pack! Then they packed as quickly as they could until the fans came running! Then she started signing papers and photos! Then she kissed kon good night and said night going home! Then she walked out the exit and started running home but when she got to the beach Isabella was waiting there! She ran left than right then straight Isabella was so confused that she just stood there! Then Kinna dove in and went to Mako Island then jumped out and said wish to be a human! She waited for Lyla and nixie and cam and David and sirenna and zack but was surprised when she saw Ethan and sharah fly in! She hugged sharah and said just escaped Isabella! Then she said night and swam home and fell asleep smiling! The next morning she got up and swam to the shore! When she got to the garage she opened it and was shocked to see everyone asleep with their instruments still in cases!Then she yelled wake up! Then everyone's eyes snapped open! Then she gave kon a quick gentle kiss! They unpacked their instruments! Laney then said last night was awesome! Kinna then looked like she was going to explode of happiness! She then announced that her family bought that house crossed from Corey's house and that she has a pet dragon that has 50 hatchlings named Reaper! She also has a pool, recording studio, and a talking cat named Salem!


End file.
